territoryconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
How to play, tips and tricks. This is the Tutorial page. This page will cover basic instructions on how to play Territory Conquest. Written below are the contents of the "Help" tab, which is the in-game tutorial. Controls * Mouse Click - Used to single select territories and units. * Double Mouse Click - Select all territories you own in a country/state. * Q/E - Sends units from the selected territories (white selection box) to the target territory (red selection box). * X/Shift - Allows you to select multiple territories at a time while holding down either key. * Z/B - Deselects all selected units and territories. * C - Makes selected owned territories auto-reinforce to target territory. Toggles auto-reinforce of owned territories. * R - Opens/Closes territory offer GUI. Used to give away territories. How to Play * Click on one of your own territories, then click on an adjacent territory to perform one of the following actions: Invade (Q/E) if the territory belongs to the enemy, or Reinforce (Q/E) if the territory belongs to you or an ally. * Clicking on your first selected territory OR pressing "Z" will deselect the territory. * You can change the number of troops you wish to send by clicking the text box next to the invade/reinforce buttons. * If you have two territories selected, pressing "C" will automatically reinforce/invade the target territory, repeatedly on time multiple of 10 seconds, with the original territory. To stop automatically reinforcing the target, select the original territory and press "C" again. Game Mechanics * Territories gain units in intervals of 10 seconds with the number of units dependent on the amount of cities and the presence of a capital a territory may have. Each city grants 1 bonus unit and a capital doubles that bonus. * Territories which are under attack will not gain reinforcements until the battle has ended on that territory. * Armies that collide on the same path will fight on the field which they are on. * You can choose to retreat from a battle at a territory if you are defending it by sending the troops on it to an adjacent territory. Press "Q" after selecting the unit marker, to retreat the unit. * Fog of War is present in territories which you do not own or have owned adjacent territories to it. Fog of War makes all information about the territory and army garrisoned unknown to the player it affects. * If you have no territory selected, you can select a unit and press "Q" to make it retreat. This works during territory battles and when on route to a territory. * Neutral territories will attempt to reclaim their country/state territories if they overpower you. Neutral countries/states will not assist each other. Other Trivia/Facts * You will be unable to retreat during a field battle. * Neutrals cannot take your capital. Use this fact to your advantage. * Whether you control the full country/state will affect the amount of units you will produce on that state. * Union is an option available in the game to allow eliminated players to assist a currently playing player with their empire. * Check Diplomacy for information regarding alliance making and war declaring. * You can have mathematical methods set for Q/E e.g.: all, 1/2, 1/3, etc. Category:Gameplay